Alles für Kari
by Nani Ishida
Summary: Dakari das ist alles was ich dazu sage


Karis entführung  
  
  
  
Es war 8.00 Uhr und Davis lag noch immer im Bett. Als Veemon das bemerkt rief er: "Davis Davis aufstehen !!!"Aber Davis hatte nur das im Schlaf zu sagen :" Kari ich Liebe dich. " und küsste sein Kissen.Veemon über wund sich und entschuldigte sich im vorraus:" Tut mir Leid Davis aber du musst zur Schule !" Und setzte siene Atacke ein um Davis zu wecken."Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh was soll das Veemon ich habe gerade so schön getraumt !!!!!" , schrie Davis schokiert . Darauf antworte Veemon :" Tut mir Leid aber du hast dich nicht wecken lassen du musst ausserdem zur Schule und es ist 8.03 Uhr :" "Wwwwwaaaaaaasssssss ich komme zu spät nicht schon wieder!!! " schrie er noch lauter als vorher.Er zog sich so schnell wie möglich an und rannte mit einem Brot im Mund aus dem Haus.Als er dann endlich ankam sagte TK :"Dieses mal hast du es geschaft Bravo ." Davis schrie nervös :"Sei Ruhig!" Und darauf hin lachten Kari und TK im Chor. Später als der Klassenleherer kam stellte er der Klasse einen neuen Mitschüler vor. Er heiß WIlles und machte Kari gleich grosse Augen . Das machte Davis weider eifersüchtig .In der grosen Pause waren Kari und Willes zusammen und redeten.Davis konnte es nicht ertragen und schlich ihnen nach.Auf einmal kreuzte Ken auf , der einen Blumen Strauß für Kari hatte . Als Davis das sah rastete er aus und prügelte sich mit Ken. Später ging alles rassend schnell .Das erste das Davis dann bemerkte war das Willes Kari auf was zu trinken eingeladen hatte und sie angenohmen hatte . Darauf zog er sich ein Ninja Kostum an um nicht bemmerkt zu werden wenn er Kari und Willes beobachtet . Nach einer halben Stunde gingen Willes und Kari schon mit Hänchen halten durch die Strassen, das wiederrum Davis rassend machte . Was Davis nicht wusste war das Kari schon längst wusste das er ihr nachspiunirte und darum ihn eiferschüchtig machen wollte."Hi Davis !" reif TK Davis zu der sofort versuchte wie eine Statue auszusehen. " Was machst du hier und wie siehst du den aus?" fragte Tk verwundert."PPPPPSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT sonst hören sie dich." flüsterte Davis. "Häh ich verstehe nur Bahnhof ." Sagte TK etwas verwirt. "Sei doch endlich leise!!!" flüsterte Davis nervös. " Ach so ich verstehe du schleichst Kari nach. "sagte TK überzeugt . "Nein tue ich nicht ich speile eine Ninja Statue."Sagte er dieses mal etwas lauter. Als Davis dann endlich die Zeit hattenach Kari und Willes zu sehen waren sie nigends zu sehen so ging Davis entauscht nachhause, wo Veemon am verhunger war.Als er zuhause ankam rief Veemon :" Hunger ich habe hunger!" " Sei ruhig meine Schwester ist da ." sagte er böse zu Veemon , der dann auch ruhe gab. Davis holte dann für Veemon etwas zu essen.Nach einer halben Stunde war Veemon fertig mit essen und war satt.Plötzlich kam ein hilfe ruf aus der Digiwelt ,er war von jemand unbekannten . Er benachrichtigtet sofort alle Digiritter alle konnten kommen ausser Yolei und Cody . So trafen sich Kari ,TK und Davis an der Schule. als sie alle dann in der Digiwelt waren sahen sie niemaden . Aufeinmal reif der Digimon Keiser der auf einen Flug Digimon war:" Danke das ihr mir helfen wollt aber ich brauche keinen Hilfe sondern ihr !"Als er das gesagt hatte war Kari plötzlich verschwunden ."Und meine geleibte Kari wird Keiserin."fügte er dazu und verschwand.Davis war schokirt und suchte sofort nach ihr und er reif fast heulend :"Kari wo bist du ? Oh Kari komm zurück!".Als er das rief konnte er nicht mehr und feil heulend zu Boden. Tk ,Patamon,Gatomon und Veemon leifen Davis nach um ihmn aufzuhalten und um dann gemeinsam zu überlegen.Er war am Boden zerstört und konnte nicht mehr Kari bedeutet ihm mehr als sein Leben.TK und die anderen wussten auch nicht mehr weiter als Gatomon plözlich einfil was der Digimon Kaisre sagte :" Hey der Digimon Kaiser sagte doch das Kari Kaiserin wird also müssen wir die Burg von ihm finden um Kari zu finden." Als Davis das hörte sagte er entschlossen:" Wir werden die Burg finden Kari befreien und aus dem Kaiser Sushi machen!" und ging los um die Burg zu finden. Die anderen Folgten ihm. Nach einer weile Laufen konnten TK und die anderen nicht mehr. Aber Davis und Gatomon gingen wieter und leisen die anderen aleine . Nach einer weile folgte auch Veemon nur TK und Patamon Bleiben zurück.Nach einer weile kammen sie an der Burg an wo auch schon Bakemon am Eingang warteten. Sofort sagte Davis :" Du musst Digitiren und dann können wir in die Burg." darauf antwortet Veemon:" Ok es kann los gehen !" "Digiarmorei der Freundschaft erstrahle !" Reif Davis und so digitirte Veemon zu Raidermon . Gatomon und Davis stiegen auf Raidermon und störmten die Burg. Als sie im Raum ankammen wo Kari und der Digimon Kaiser waren lachte der Digimon Kaiser und sagte :"Ihr seid zu spät ihr dummen Kinder !" Gatomon rannte sofort zu zu Kari reif angeweidert :Hau ab du dummes Veih !" und kickte es voller Wut in die Ecke . Gatomon fing an zu weinen und Davis war schokiert ." Seht ihr sie gehört mir sie ist jetzt meinen geleibte Kari und was das tollste ist sie leibt mich auch nicht Schnuki !?"sagte der Digimon Kaiser stoltz." Ja mein König und ausserdem darf ich diese Kleinen Babys vernichten ?" fragte Kari mit einem leeren Blick. Der Digimon Kaiser nickte und darauf hin fing Kari an mit Dunkler Macht auf Gatomon ,Raidermon und Davis einzuschlagen . Die Drei konnten sich nicht wären denn Kari war noch immer deren Freundin .Sie liesen sich fast zu tode Prügeln als Kari plözlich fragte : " Warum wärt ihr euch nicht ?"Davis versucht aufzustehen und erklärte :" Weil du unsere Freundin bist erinner dich wie du damals Gatomon das Leben gerttrt hast obwohl du selbst drauf gegangn wärst und damals als du mich vor deisen dummen Typen in der Schule gerettet hast und wie dein Bruder Tai dir wichtig ist und .....""Hör auf hör auf du blödes Kind !" schrei Kari und schmis ihn mit schwarzer Macht an die Wand .Veemon , der inzwischen zurück digitirt ist , rannte sofort zu Davis und half ihm auf ." Erinner dich bitte Kari bitte !" sagte Davis mit letzter Kraft und wurde unmächtig. Kari heilt ihren kopf und hatte fürchterliche Kopf Schmerzen . Auf einmal musste sie weinnen und das Licht übertraf die dunkelheit dadurch wich die Schwarzenergi aus Kari und sie leuchte auf . Durch das Licht bekam Davis weider Energie und wacht auf .Auch die beiden Digimon bekammen wieder Energie.Kari hörte auf zu leuchten und sand ganz normal auf dem Boden. Gatomon rannte voller Freude in Karis Arme ,die sich sofort bei Gatomon entschuldigte . Sie lies Gatomon los und fing an den Digimon Kaiser an zu schnautzen :" Was fällt dir ein mich kontrolleiren zu wollen und das du mich so manipulirst das ich meine Freunde Verletze du verdammter Digimon Kaiser jetzt mach ich dich fertig bist du bereit Gatomon !!!" Gatomon nickte und kari rief :" Digiarmorei des Lichtes erstrahle !" und so digitirte Gatomon zu Nefertimon . Davis fragte den Digimon Kaiser :" Wie möchtes du sterben ? a) durch Kopfnüsse b) durch Ohr feigen oder c) durch Bauch schläge "" Ich wähle d) Ich verschwinde und ihr Serbt weil die Burg in 3 Minuten explodiert . Erscheine Kuwagamon !!" sprach er und tipte auf irgend ein Gerät . Als kuwagamon erschin kletterte er auf es und verschwand.Kari rief Davis zu :" Wir müssen uns beeilen !" " Ja du hast recht ich trag dich !" rief er zrück nahm Kari und trug sie rennend.Kari zappelte und versucht Davis klar zu machen das er sie runter lassen sollte und das es mit den Digimon schneller gehen würde . Aber er lies sie nicht runter . Kari wurde langsam wütend sieris sich los und maschirt schnurr schtracks in die Falsche richtung .Davis wusste das es seine Sculd war und das er sie sofort zurück holen müsse .Er stieg auf Raidermon ,der entzwischen Digitiert war , und so konnten sie Kari schnell einholen . " Es tut mir Lei , ok . Komm schnell steig auf oder willst du das wir beide abkratzen?" redete Davis vor sich her . " Nein das will ich nicht und ich verzeihe dir 1" antwortete Kari stieg auf und hielt sich an Davis fest . Das schikte Davis in den siebten Himmel und er Träumte von ihm und Kari .Aber er wusste ganz genau das er sich jetzt erst mal auf die Frage konzentriren wie sie schnell aus der Burg kommen . Raidermon und Nefertimon rannten schneller als sie konnten denn sie hatten nur noch 5 Sekunden . Doch endlich konnten sie den Ausgang sehen als sie gerade aus der Burg kammen und sich noch in Sicherheit bringen konnten explodirte die Burg . Alle waren erleichtert das sie noch leben. Kari entschuldigte sich und sagte :"Danke Davis jetzt hast du mir Heute zum zweiten mal das Leben gerettet. Wer weiss was passirt wäre wenn du nicht gewäsen wärst ? Dafür dafst du dir was von mir wünschen fast alles sogar ein neues Fahrrad wenn du willst . Aber überlege gut weil es ist nur ein Wunsch . Gehen wir aber jetzt erst mal nachhause ." "JJJJAAAA" reif er vertieft in seiner Fantasie Welt .Inzwischen waren die Digimon zurück digitirt .Als sie dann endlich einen Fernseher gefunden hatten , mit dem sie zurück in die naormale Welt konnten hatte davis Tk ganz vergessen . Im EDV Raum angekommen mussten sie sich auch schon wieder raus schleichen .Nun waren sie vor der Schuleund Kari fragte :" Hast du schon was was du dir wünscht ?"" Ja aber weisst du aber wenn naja also..." stoterte er vor sich hin" Rück raus " drängte sie ihn neugirig" Also ich möchte einen Kuss aber wen ´n du nicht willst dann ..."stoterte er noch immer "Huch und ich dachte schon du willst tatächlich ein Fahrrad. Aber wenn es nur das ist ." sagte Kari erleichtert. Davis war überrascht denn er hatte das Gegenteil erwartet . "Also los ..."sagte Kari romantisch .Sie kammen sich naher und Davis legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille Kari legte ihre um davis Nacken . Sie kammen sich näher zum Kuss bereit als plötzlich " Hi ihr beiden " es war Mimi die aber erst als sie ankam sah was die beiden tuhen wollten " Oh ich sehe schon ist schon gut ich drähe mich um ." Sie drähte sich um aber das half nicht mehr sehr viel denn da kammen schon die anderen.Als Tai sah wie er Kari hielt schnautzt er sofort rum :" Davis ich weiss zwar das du so sein willst wie ich aber ich naja ich küsse meine Schwester auch aber nicht so !" So lies Davis Kari los . (Kari hatte das schon lang gemacht ) Alle Lachten ausser Davis denn gerade eben wollte sein Traum in erfüllung gehen sollte müssen die anderen alles zu nichte machen ." Hey ihr beiden habt ihr nicht lust mit uns ins Kino zu gehen ?" fragte Mimi die entzwischen neben Matt stand und mit ihm Händchen hielt ." Klar kommen wir mit nicht wahr Davis !" Rif sie begeistert " Sicher kommen wir mit ." antwortete Davis nicht so begeistert wie Kari .Auf dem Weg zum Kino Flüsterte Kari in Davis Ohr :" Später aber du kriegst deinen Kuss ." Nach diesen Worten faste Davis wieder Neue Mut und wahr glücklich . Werendessen in der DigiweltWaren TK und Patamon noch immer an der selben Stelle. Plötzlich fragte TK Patamon:" Glaubst du Davis hat Kari befreit ?"" Weiss nicht . Aber weisst du wo wir sind ? "antwortete Patamon "Nein und du ?" " Nein ich auch nicht ." "SSSSSSccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiisssssssseeeeee" schrien TK und Patamon zusamen . 


End file.
